ThorinBilbo
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Now to the reason to my letter. This dwarf I had mention before, I and he had bonded. I am the consort to the King Under The Mountain. I believe you would be the right choice to treat my condition. Slash no longer being updated.
1. Chapter 1

When the raven had appeared in his window ceil it was dawn bleeding into mid-morning rays. The dark feathers of the bird glistered in the raising sun as black bead like eyes stared at the tall human male. Said man stared at the bird as if he had never seen such an animal before, before he was running over to his window. He reached the bird in seconds with an out stretch hand. Fingers brushing over the soft feathers, the tall human gripped the letter that once was attached to the crow's talons. Leaving the bird at the window ceil, the human motion for the left over food at his table before taking a seat in front of the fire place. He listened as wings moved before glancing at the smooth, elegant cursive that spelt out his name.

-_MIRK_-

The human male named Mirk smiled softly as he ran a finger over the writing. He slipped his thumb nail under the lip of the letter before breaking the pale red seal. The seal broke away with little ease and Mirk pulled the letter from its folding. The smooth and elegant writing covered the entire face of the letter. The smile lifted even more as he read through it.

-_Mirk, it has been a long time since I have wrote to you, since mother's death. I am not writing in due to trouble but for a pleasant news. However I must tell you my story on how I had arrived to my position. It had started with a wizard. _

_The wizard was Gandalf the gray, he had invited a band of dwarves into my own home. Of course I did not know this and so one by one all twelve appeared. It wasn't until several hours later that they all fell silent at a knock. A knock of all things. I had opened my door to a very handsome, no I couldn't call him that. I would say he was...was. I couldn't put it in words, but I has fascinated with him. _

_We had gone on an adventure to reclaim a mountain. Yes, a mountain and yes all thirteen dwarves and I went to reclaim their lost kingdom. We did it, we reclaim the Lonely Mountain, Erebor. _

_Now to the reason to my letter. This dwarf I had mention before, I and he had bonded. I am the consort to the King Under The Mountain. I believe you would be the right choice to treat my condition. _

_I am pregnant. _

_Please send a letter with the raven with your answer._

_I wait for your letter,_

_Bilbo Baggins. - _

Mirk set the letter on the side table and looked back at the raven with bright eyes. With sudden motion, Mirk started to search for a parchment and quill. Founding the materials, he started his letter. With quick and smooth writing, Mirk called the raven over before sending it off. He watched it as long as he could before he saw nothing in the clear blue sky.

Turning around, Mirk looked around his opened living area. His gaze first landed on his wooden staff. It's old willow wood twirled, reaching as tall as he was and had long finger like slider wood surrounded an odd color stone like gem. Color danced around the gem as if dancing to a song that it could only hear.

Next his gaze landed on the birthing books that was laid inside the bookshelf with many other books. Mirk walked over to the shelf before pulling the birthing books off with long fingers. Carefully and oddly like treating the books like a lost lover, Mirk looked upon the pages.

Placing the books onto a table, Mirk started for his room. Stepping into the candle lit room, he went for the large double door wardrobe. Mirk opened the doors with a swift flick of his wrist and gazed inside the folded pile of clothes.

In the far corner of the wardrobe was a pack. It was medium in size and it was colored in a light and worn out brown. Straps laid upon the lip of the cover; Mirk gripped one of those straps and pulled it out. Placing it on the wide pillow like bed, Mirk looked back at his clothes.

Taking serval shirts, long and short sleeved, traveling pants soon followed and light weight chain mail of two sizes landed next to the shirts and pants. He next pulled out a another bag that was smaller and started stuffing in serval undergarments in. Once finished, Mirk turned away from the wardrobe and closed it before making his way towards the pile of clothes.

Reaching the pile upon his bed, Mirk opened the pack with quick movements. Refolding his clothes, he placed them inside the pack. Leaving out a long sleeved shirt and pants before placing them to the side. Once the pack was filled and the smaller one was inside the larger pack, Mirk closed the lip of the pack before placing it towards the side. He stripped out of his clothes from the past two days and walked over to another opened area.

This area was large with steam filling it. The warmth kissed and licked at his skin as Mirk walk inside. He slipped into the pool of warm water with a sigh. Lounging in the water, he laid out on his back. Long raven colored hair floated around him like a silken blanket.

Water dripped from his hair as he pulled it over his shoulder after he felt himself relax. He reached over towards the edge of the pool where his soaps sat. He washed his hair with a honey scented scent before washing his body in the same scented soap. Once the suds were shape like a human form, Mirk ducked underwater to wash away the soap suds.

He stood from the pool of warm water before stepping out. As he walked out of the pool, he had grabbed a bottle of smooth and honey smelling soap. However it did not grow into suds, but it was clear and was run through his hair to untangle the mess of curls. He reached out for a towel to dry himself.

Mirk thought back to the letter that the hobbit had wrote to him. The letter was plain, but the emotion in the letter spoke volumes. He smiled. The hobbit had made a life at the mountain and with a dwarf no less. Mirk placed the towel around his head and started to rub softly to dry his hair. The volume of love and enjoyment of said dwarf that the hobbit had spoken of was something and for Bilbo Baggins at his prime had finally found his match, his one, his love of his heart.

Mirk stepped out into his room with the towel wrapped and tied around his hair. He slipped own a small clothe to cover himself before slipping on a pair of black pants. They rode low on his hips, but hugged his legs like second skin. Tight, but not too tight, he needed to be able to move if he had to fight. Next he slipped on a long green sleeved cotton shirt that hung loose around his frame. When he turned around after he slipped on the shirt, Mirk gripped the coat that had been on a hook and the light weight chain mail that he wore more often than the other two.

Slipping them on before grabbing his pack and leaving the room. Looking around the opened living room, Mirk took the bedroll and blanket before strapping and buckling them to his pack. He slipped the pack on and then grabbed his staff. Turning back towards the kitchen and going through the food he had, Mirk grabbed a few things and not forgetting about the birthing books, he also placed them inside the pack with swift fingers before leaving.

He would make it to the closet town before returning to the road. He had needed to go out for food anyways.

**~LINE BREAK~**

A raven landed on the shoulder of the laying hobbit. Its beak poked at the sleeping male softly until a groan escaped sleepily parted lips. The raven fluttered for a moment above the hobbit, but no other movements came from the sleeping being so the raven decided to stretch out its talons and pinched the creature.

A cry and sudden burst of energy the creature fell over the side of the bed with covers and all. Brown eyes looked over the covers that had fallen over his head and glared hotly at the satisfied bird.

"That was not nice, raven." The hobbit growled out with a soft huff of air. The raven only looked down at the creature with indifference and held out its leg. A pale and yellowy parchment tied loosely around a pale black leg. Slowly standing, Bilbo took the letter and watched the raven leave his room.

"How did you even get in here?" He asked after the bird as if just noticing that he was the only one in the room.

Shaking his head, Bilbo looked down at the letter with furrowed brows. The parchment felt heavy, but he could see that it wasn't thick, maybe less than half of a full page. The seal on the lip of the closed letter was a deep purple with a rune that meant healer. Bilbo smiled at the seal as he opened the letter. Ink dark as night filled the page halfway in smooth hurried writing.

-_BILBO-_

_My gracious Bilbo! It has been a while since the last letter. How is my little hobbit doing among dwarves? I was surprised to read you are the consort to the King Under the Mountain and to read that you had left with this dwarf to reclaim his home. You my dare, are so much like your mother that your father would have had a heart attack. _

_Now to your reason of your letter, I would be honored to have you, Bilbo Baggins, as my patient. I should arrive to The Lonely Mountain within a week of this letter arriving to your hands. _

_Until than and blessings,_

_Mirk, The Healer.-_

Bilbo smiled lightly and placed the letter at the side table that sat next to the wide chair he had sat in while reading. He had just placed his hands into his lap with a thoughtful gaze when the doors of his chamber opened. A cold swift of air scattered into the room and the hobbit pulled his legs closer to him to keep himself warm. Brown eyes glanced over to the door and frowned when the door didn't close.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked as he stood from his chair. Passing the embers of the cooling fire, Bilbo poked his head out the door. Looking down both sides of the hall, he had found not a thing. He went to close the door when suddenly a pair of hands reached out from the shadows and gripped his widen hips.

"Bilbo." The shadow gasped out as cool fingers slipped into the hobbit's hair. Said hobbit squeaked at the sudden movement and went to attack, however that voice froze him.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked after his heart wasn't trying to jump out of his throat. A deep chuckle was his only answer before hands swiftly turned him to face whoever held him.

"You doubt that it is I?" The dwarf before Bilbo asked with a rise brow with a soft playful frown.

"Thorin." Bilbo stated with a deep sigh of relief. He placed a soft kiss upon Thorin's cheeks and smiled softly. "I do not doubt thee. However, there are many lassies that wish to have you."

"They would not-" Thorin stopped in mid sentence at the look that the hobbit was giving him. "They would, wouldn't they." He mumbled with agreement

"Yes they would and they have tried." Bilbo huffed out as a recent incident replayed in his mind. He would rather see the lass fall off the side of The Lonely Mountain, but that wouldn't be very hobbit like.

Thorin looked at the darkening look on his hobbit with a frown. About to open his mouth to comment on it, but his gaze was redirected to a piece of parchment on a side table. He moved his hobbit to the side softly without a second thought and started forward.

Bilbo followed the dwarf with his eyes and waited for him to finish reading it before walking towards him. When he stood next to Thorin, Bilbo glanced at the letter before shifting to sit.

"Who's this?" Thorin questioned with a curious look towards the hobbit after setting the letter down and taking the chair across from the one that his hobbit was sitting in.

"Family friend." Bilbo answered while keeping his gaze locked onto the gray ones of his dwarf. "Mirk had helped my mother in her birth."

"Was the birth hard on her?" Thorin asked. He had noticed that Bilbo doesn't speak much about his parents. He didn't understand why not.

"In a sense it was. The birth was easy, but the long termed pregnancy was harsh on her body." Bilbo said with saddens. "We hobbits love children, but mother couldn't have anymore children after she gave birth to me. Mirk had been there just in case something horrible was to happened." Bilbo looked away from the dwarf. Speaking about his mother or father was always hard.

Thorin stood up and circled to his hobbit and kneeled before him. With his knees on the floor, Thorin gripped the thin chin and pulled upwards softly. Their eyes locked. The kiss that they shared was soft and slow. Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbit and guided them to stand. Pulling away, the dwarf kept their gazes locked together.

"Everything well be alright. With Oin and this Mirk, you'll be fine. I promise, my one." Thorin said softly to calm his hobbit before guiding them to bed. He grabbed the covers and through back into the bed before moving Bilbo under them. Stripping out of his outer layers, the dwarf soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Forgot to mention, I don't own any character you might recognize. Please review..thank you!

Please enjoy-

Mirk looked up towards the sky in wonder as clouds rolled past. The sun beating down on his bare back, Mirk stretched his hands far above his head as water cascade down his body. With his hands above his head, he ran his fingers through his raven colored mane before dropping below the surface of the slightly warm river. Popping back above for air, Mirk started to stand and make his way towards the shoreline.

On land, he gripped his hair in one hand and started to twist in. Water ran down his arm before slowing down and stopping. Letting his hair stay over his shoulder, Mirk made his way towards his pack that rested against a tree. A fire dull glow lite the small clearing that he had set up during the day and he took out a set of clean clothes. He dressed himself in the light that the fire gave off. Before he could pull the loose fitting long sleeve shirt on he caught the site of dark ink against milky tan skin.

Green eyes soften as he gazed at the ink. Memories from before played in his mind as he ran fingers over the healed skin. The ink was smooth with deep edges as if he had moved while it was being done. The ink itself spelt out two words in an older language that was long forgotten by everyone. He lifted the ink to his lips and kissed it softly before he covered it with the sleeved shirt.

Once dressed and about to sit, Mirk froze in mid-crouch as his blood sung like a sirens hymn. He stood straight and reached over to his staff that laid against a tree. Scanning the surrounding area, Mirk spotted nothing to warrant his attention. Still keeping an eye out for any foes, Mirk started to circle his camp. He started placing things into his pack, rolled his bedroll and attached it to the straps attached to the pack before placing said pack onto his back. Looking over to the fire, he gripped the staff with two hands and curled his lips into a nasty snare.

Soft strings of words in Black language reached him from his left. Looking over towards the covered Orc's, Mirk slowly turned his body. A howl of a large wild animal echoed before a strong warg had come bursting through the trees.

Swinging his staff downwards, it catching the wrag's snout, had the animal crashing to the ground. It whined in pain and tried to stand. It's rider struggled to move out from under the dead weight of the animal. Mirk swung his staff once again downward with the tip burning brightly and with a sharp command, the warg fell to the ground without a sound. It's rider buried under the animal no longer moving.

He turned to see if anymore has arrived or would arrive before letting out a soft sigh. Mirk kicked dirt over the fire before leaving the campsite.

-LINE BREAK-

Bilbo stretched out his back while sitting in the padded chair. The smell of ink and dust filled his sense. With a smile, he stood up from his desk and started to walk towards the opened doors of the library.

Once in the hall, Bilbo rubbed at his tired eyes with a frown. He slowly made his way to the kitchens with a hand on his still somewhat flat belly. Halfway there he froze as his mind finally remind him what day it was.

With a rush as if wargs and Orcs were chasing him, Bilbo raced towards the gates of the Lonely Mountain. Reaching them in less than a few minutes, Bilbo noticed a lone figure walking up the stone steps.

Long raven color hair fell over a shoulder in a loose braid. Trinkets of the figures travels decorate his hair in ways of telling a story never told. Skin pale with a touch of the sun burned lightly in the dying day. Long fingers curled around a whiten ash slender wood that held a strangely color stone. The figure wore traveling clothes that fit loosely, but clung to the figures body in all the right places.

When green looked into hazel brown eyes, the figure stood before the hobbit. The hobbit and the stranger gazed at each other as if they have never seen the other.

"Mister Baggins." A smooth husky voice had roll of slightly parted lips of the stranger. "It has been too long."

Bilbo's face slowly slid into a large smile that rival the burning sun. The hobbit bowed slightly as if the stranger is royalty before opening his mouth;

"It's has been too long, my friend."

"Now you sound like that old fool Gandalf." The other mumbled with a soft sneer.

"Still dislike him, Mirk. I don't see why." Bilbo suggested with a shrug as if he didn't care. Mirk blinked down at the hobbit with a frown.

"You would dislike him-dislike is putting it lightly-dislike him too if he too tried to kill you."

"He must have had a reason?" Bilbo question has he started to guide his guest into the mountain he had help reclaim. Mirk huff and kept silent on the matter. The hobbit might not know the dealings of the two wizards, but he knows to not have them in the same room or better yet in the same mountain.

"Have you been seen to?" Mirk asked when they entered the kitchens. He started to look around and avoiding the dwarfs busying away.

"By Oin?" Bilbo asked as he too avoid the dwarfs. A few bowed to him before running past him to finish what ever they were doing. Noticing the slight nod, Bilbo went to answer but someone called out his name.

Mirk watched as two dwarfs walked up to the hobbit with matching grins. The dwarfs were like night and day, the darker of the two kept looking at him. He gave the dwarf a slight smile before looking beyond the three smaller beings.

"Mirk?" Bilbo questioned when the human didn't say anything when he had called him. Green blinked back into focus before looking down at the hobbit with wonder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes everything is okay. Why do you ask, Mister Baggins?" Mirk asked without looking away from the two dwarfs gazing at him with identical frowns.

"Why are you-Never mind that, I was saying that this is Kili(the darker one) and this is Fili(the lighter one)." Bilbo pointed out while mentioning the color differences to the man. He watched how Mirk bowed slightly in greeting and proper to the two princes. The princes didn't say or move.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo's asked as he kept glance at the princes before switching to Mirk. Neither dwarf or man spoke to answer the hobbit. Said hobbit was growing worry at the silence.

"You wear the line of Summers." Kili stated with a look at the stone entwine with wood. The stone change color to a deep crystallize purple that danced in the low lighting of the kitchen.

"And if aye do, dwarf?" Mirk asked softly his eyes bright with hidden power. Kili looked offended for a moment before his eyes glazed over in wonder. Mirk smirked before leaning downward to glance in the eyes of the prince. Fili and Bilbo started to move forward worried about the older prince, but stopped in mid-step and watched.

Mirk smiled softly with emotions of adoration while knocking heads with the prince in greeting.

"For such a youngling to travel so far. You are brave, very brave." Mirk stated before pulling away from the dwarf and standing at his full height. Kili stood before him with a smile and a dreamy gaze before clearing.

"Brother!" He started to say and jumping to get ahold of said dwarf. "Lands of rolling greens, our homeland nothing but a hill. I saw the beginning and the end of a new start." Kili hung off his brother as he rambled on and on. They left without a single goodbye to man, nor hobbit.

Bilbo looked up at the tall sadden man with a frown and worry echoing among his features. He noticed the green orbs of forest moss looking off to the side, no longer looking at the closed kitchen doors.

"It was your home?" Bilbo asked after they had silently made their dinner and taking a seat at the table.

"My one's." He answered after swallowing some bread. Bilbo and Mirk didn't speak for long minutes. Their smacking of lips and silverware scrap against their plates. Once full, Bilbo stands to gather the plates and set to wash them.

"This mountain was once his. These halls he had walked. Stone forge and lost to an old darkness. It is nice to hear it's halls full of laughter and joy." Mirk's voice soft with emotion, however the smile upon his lips brighten the room. The stone entwine with his staff glow with soft embers that brought a smile upon the hobbit's own lips.

"You would be meeting Thorin tomorrow morning." Bilbo suggested as they left the kitchens and started down the hall.

"Already?" Mirk playfully asked with a hint of lightness in his voice. Bilbo chuckled before both grew silent.

"These we'll be your room for the time being." Bilbo said as they stopped in front a pair of large doors a few minutes later. Bilbo opened the doors with a slight push before guiding his guest into the room. He watched as Mirk walked in and let the glow of his staff light the small room.

A writing desk sat at one end of the room while across from the desk was a wide bed with dark fur blankets, and sitting a few meters away from the bed was a wardrobe.

"It's cozy." Mirk said after looking around.

"Plain." Bilbo stated with a frown. Mirk smiled at the hobbit and use to such actions from the hobbit, he just calmly placed a hand on the shorter creature.

"It's fine as is. It's small and cozy, you do not need to out do yourself on the decor."

"Okay," Bilbo agreed in defeat. He started for the doors before suddenly stopping and twirling to the side with one of his fingers pointing to closed doors that the male didn't see.

"Those led to the indoor personal baths." Bilbo said before leaving and throwing a goodnight over his shoulders before closing the doors.

"'Night." Mirk drifted to the indoor baths. He started to strip out of his clothes without a second thought. Within moments he was washed and beading his hair before falling into the fur cover bed with a sigh.

On the other side of the mountain was a hobbit stepping inside of a large room with lights reaching out to outcast the shadows.

Bilbo smiled when his eyes landed on the dozing dwarf on top of their shared bed.

Making his way towards the dwarf, the hobbit touched the bed and slowly to not wake the sleeping dwarf, Bilbo made his way up the musclier body. Straddling hips and pressing himself against the body, Bilbo started to lay open mouth kisses upon a strong neck. Moaning below him told him that the dwarf before him was awake.

"Bilbo." The dwarf mumbled as he guided the hobbit's lips to the dwarfs own pair.

"Thorin." Bilbo mumbled against lips before crushing them against said dwarf. When they parted, Thorin gazed at his hobbit for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked for a moment of wonder as the light of the candles brighten the brown eyes of the hobbit. He lifted a hand to his hobbit's cheek and lost himself in depths of brown.

Bilbo kissed his king longly before pulling away with a smile. Large hands found his hips while his own pair of small hands found a hairy chest.

"Mirk had arrived moments after the sun had set." Bilbo answered the earlier question that the dwarf had asked.

"Has he? Room?" The dwarf asked in between kissed upon the hobbit's neck. Bilbo hummed at the soft touches.

"Yes." Bilbo answered with a gasp when kisses started to land just above his shirt collar. He felt hands started to rub against his sides before lifting the shirt off of him.

"Than everything is settled." Thorin rumbled as his kisses grew bolder. He felt his hair be tug by hobbit fingers and his lips meet those of his one.

Bilbo ran his hands down the chest of the dwarf as the kiss he was sharing with his one grew into heat filled ones.

-AN-

Please review! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter, I hope it's to your liking. Please review and/or favorite. **

**I want to say thanks to all who have review and favorited this story. **

**Until next time, please enjoy!**

Mirk woke slowly from a lost memory that held on to his mind like a lost lover. His eyes cloudy from sleepiness and with a large yawn that stretched out for a few minutes, he started to sit up. With a hand rubbing at his eyes and lifting the blankets off of his long legs, Mirk whispered a morning to a far away memory. He stood without falling face first to the floor and with awkward gracefulness, he made his way towards his traveling bag.

He started to pull articles of clothing from the bag without taking a second to look at the dark colors. He finally pulled out a ember colored tunic that held the mark of Summers in silver runes of old. He slipped his night shirt off before replacing the shirt with the redden tunic. He produced a pair of black trousers that hung loose around his legs. Lastly he pulled out a smaller bag out of his pack. Mirk walked back to the bed before sitting down with the pack laying against his thighs. Reaching for the bag, Mirk gripped the milky white comb out of the bag. He started to lightly comb his hair with short strokes starting at his ends before inching his way towards his scalp. Once his hair was combed, he took it in three separate sections and started to braid them together. Tying the ends with a black leather band with blood red scales, Mirk let his comb fall back into his bag.

Standing with his bag laying on the bed, he reached down for his boots. He placed them in front of his feet and placed his feet into them. Before leaving the room, Mirk covered his inked wrist with some red clothe that he had dugout from the smaller bag when he was facing the bed after lacing his boots.

He stepped out into the cool hall with a frown. He blinked a couple of minutes to clear his cloudy vision and looked around himself. Mirk started down the hall with a light touch to the walls that he could reach before it opened into a larger dome. Dwarfs of every shapes and sizes roamed the halls and every few minutes Mirk would stop one to ask for directions for the kitchens.

Reaching the kitchens, Mirk stepped into the warmly lite room. A fire on the far side of the room burned softly as if dying. A large pot of stew sat above the fire and Mirk started towards the pot. However, he stopped when he noticed an out breath hobbit. Lifting a brow at the soft glare that was being given towards him. A smile lifted the ends of his lips before kneeling in front of the hobbit.

"Yes?" Mirk asked when his eyes meet those of the hobbits'. Said hobbit sighed as if he couldn't be mad at the tall men.

"Breakfast is in the mass hall." The hobbit stated while grabbing a thin wrist. He noticed the red clothe on the other wrist, but didn't question it. "Why didn't you stay in your room? I had one of the guards be sent to your room to help you to the mass hall." He said next without letting the wrist go.

"Bilbo, could you let me go?" Mirk asked as he was dragged down the hall as if he was a child being scolded by his mother.

"Ah, sorry." Bilbo mumbled as his fingers unwrapped around the thin wrist. They walked down many halls, turns that didn't make since to the men, but kept quit. Once reaching to a pair of opened stone doors, men and hobbit entered with straight backs.

Bilbo stopped a second to talk to a dwarf before turning towards the men. He watched as the taller creature gazed around the room.

The glow of the room made the pale sun-kissed skin glow faintly while the red scales in the dark curls burned darker. Eyes a bright green with hidden power, glowed with a faint of darkness as dark as Mirkwood once was. When those eyes fell onto the hobbit, doe brown eyes widen slightly as a flush of pink dusted his cheeks in embarrassment. Bilbo looked away with those cheeks burning even brighter when Mirk kept his gaze on the smaller creature.

"Bilbo?" Mirk asked softly with worry leaking into his voice. Bilbo took a breath to calm himself as he wonder what was happening. What was Mirk doing? Bewitching him? That couldn't be it. No, it couldn't be, right?

"I'm fine." Bilbo spit out after minutes of silence stretched between them.

"If you are sure." Mirk said with a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"I am. Thank you for your worry, Mirk." Bilbo found his words once again before guiding the men towards a table. "These seats are set for our guest. I'm sorry for you to be eating alone." Bilbo mention the table with a slight tilt of his head towards it before stepping away.

"That is alright." Bilbo suck in a breath as the taller men gave a low bow before taking a seat closer to the isle. Bilbo turned and walked away towards the seat next to his king.

"You alright, my one?" Thorin asked once the hobbit took his seat. Bilbo glanced over to his king before turning his gaze to Mirk.

"I'm fine. Just surprise." Bilbo finally answered after he watched Mirk start to eat.

"And why is that?" Thorin glanced at the men with narrow eyes. He didn't like how that large creature had placed a hand on his consort.

"Possessive dwarf." Bilbo shook his head as he mumbled the two words. "I will never get use to people I care for bow before me." He said slightly louder.

Thorin smiled softly before laying a hand on his hobbit, giving his comfort to the other. A smile was his answer.

"Neither will I, however that is how it is." Thorin answered with a slight frown. Bilbo squeezed the dwarf's hand within his own before keeping his gaze on to those deep and dark blue eyes of his love.

"We would never get use to it." Their gaze said to each other before they focus on their plates before them.

Mirk glanced down at the plate that was handed to him by a dwarf and with a soft thanks, he started to lift portions to his mouth. He chewed softly as he drifted to his thoughts. Loosing himself in another memory as he sat chewing.

-_Dark golden eyes widen at the size of the pile of riches within the cave. Slowly his scales dances with a soft glow of light as if he was going to breath fire. A sudden motion to the his right had him stopping and glancing over there. _

_A figure half his size stood a little ways away from the glistening pile of gold. Black scales ran down the body of the figure with a silver tip wing and muzzle. The green eyes glowed with power as it sat before the gold, but at a distanced from the red scaled being. _

_"When did you?" Golden eyes glanced at the pile of riches with want. He was startled when a deep young voice answered:_

_"While you were hunting."_

_Green eyes blinked for a second_.-

Mirk was dragged out from the memory when the king suddenly started to raise. Every voice in the hall came to a volume of silence as they waited for their king to speak. Mirk glance towards the smaller creature that stood beside the king in wonder. The slight shake of golden curls as the smaller creature tried to calm the king. Mirk could only smile softly as he dropped the spoon onto his plate.

"As you all have noticed there has been a guest that have arrived late last night." Every pair of eyes swung to the tall man with wonder, suspiciousness, and want. Mirk only watched. "He is Mirk, he comes from the North to aide your consort, my one through his rough pregnancy. Welcome Mirk with open arms and opened words for he will be here until the babe is born." The king started to sit back down with a smirk as every dwarf within reach started for the man, however the smirk fell and his eyes widen.

'It can not be. It is impossible. He bares the mark of Summers on his back. Grandfather had told of their fall before that fire breathing worm overtook the Lonely Mountain. How is it possible?' Thorin thought as he sat back into his chair with a frown upon his full lips.

The next time they were face to face was with Mirk on one knew with his head bowed towards the floor. The long raven color strands were over one shoulder in a loose braid. Thorin motion for the man to raise from his position and he watched how the long limbs unfolded and stretched to their longest form. He was tall, really tall from what he could tell. The long strands of hair curled and danced together in a loose braid that told of talented hands had done them. Green eyes shadowed with a few short dark colored hair and they shine faintly with power. The red tunic that the other wore hugged his torso, but hung loose around his shoulders as if it was owned once by someone else. That dark, almost black pants hugged hips, but loose around his legs while their ends were tucked into boots.

However what caught his attention was not the clothes the man wore or his features, but the staff that was held in his hand. The staff was made from a willow tree. It's wood formed a swirl like pattern that trilled up to encase with thin open fingers of a deep and rich colored crystal. The color of the crystal was dark, almost black at the center and as it grew outward like a soft dance between lovers, the color became almost white before swirling around and repeating the steps again.

His blue eyes meet the man's green ones.

"Summers. Why do you bare the mark of Summers?" Thorin asked with his hand clenched. He didn't not like the very thought of the tall being being in his home.

"Why must you know? I am here on the word of your consort." Mirk asked with a frown. He watched as the king puff out his chest in anger.

"I am King."

"Yet you are not my King."

They glared.

Off to the side, Balin watched with growing worry.

Bilbo was soon called for when the two started yelling.

It was going to be a long six months.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: HELLO! I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL WOULD LEAVE A REVIEW. ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY.)

Mirk was hunched over the pale colored desk with an open book in front of him. Scattering of books surround him around the long desk with their pages opened on varies of subjects. Three rows of books, the same height as the men, laid next to his feet in a small organized triangle. Above him was a singular silvery white burning orb that flickered as if wind had pass through the room. His eyes narrowed as he read the passage before him with his lips sounding the old written words to an audience that wasn't there

This was how Bilbo and Ori had found him when they had walked into the library. The two looked between each other as they stood behind the unaware human. Bilbo was the first to open his mouth, but didn't. Ori was next to try to say something, but Bilbo had covered his mouth with his own smaller hand.

"Shh." Bilbo breathe out with a finger in front of his lips. He watched as Ori nod his head in understanding before taking his hand off the dwarf's mouth.

"What are we going to do? Thorin wants both check ups done at the same time." Ori whispered softly, but still loud enough so that the hobbit could hear him.

"I don't want to interrupt him." Bilbo confessed with his gaze upon the stiff back of the man.

"You already have when you stepped inside the room, Bilbo Baggins." A voice also whispered with gruffness as if it hadn't been used just yet. Hobbit and dwarf jumped with wide eyes towards the tall human. Mirk smiled down at them.

"How may I help you?" He asked once they calmed down. He didn't flinched when Bilbo glared at him. "Your mother's glare is more affect then your bunny like glare." He chuckled when the glared became flat as if the hobbit couldn't believe the truth about his mother.

"Thorin wants both appointments done at the same time." Bilbo said after he got over his short lived shock. Mirk leaned back against the desk while facing the two smaller creatures with a thought induced look upon his face.

"Why isn't he here to ask?" He questioned as he started to mark the pages of the books around him. He had started to close the second book when Bilbo answered:

"We don't need, nor want another yelling match like before."

-They were in the mass hall when Thorin had right out questioned Mirk's ties to the Summers with a gleeful smirk playing on his lips. When Mirk answered after his shock, he had answered in a tongue twister that had the dwarf glowing with angry. Thorin had started yelling in a chilly calm voice that didn't even shake the rock foundation, but chill it over with ice. Mirk only stood from his seat and with a sway of long hair over his shoulder, glared. They only stared with heated glares that every other dwarf and hobbit sat in silent shock.-

Bilbo still shook when the memory was brought up. Mirk had only blinked with a smile of satisfaction. Bilbo glared hard at him with his lips in a thin line.

"You will not make this hard on him, understood?" The hobbit ordered in a questioning way. Mirk looked down at the creature and sighed.

"Fine." He was defeated by a hobbit. What would his one think of him? Mirk shook his head as he closed the last book with a final sigh.

"I can take care of them, if you like? They'll be in your room when you return?" Ori asked softly. He may have out grown the shyness, but he was still quiet. He watched the tall human take a look of surprise before a blinding smile over took the handsome features, making him seem more prettier than handsome.

"Thank you, master dwarf." Mirk's smile didn't leave his face as he let the dwarf take books that he had been picking up, up from his own hands. Watched a few more seconds before turning to face the consort of the mountain.

"Lead the way, Master Baggins." He motion his hand towards the door to ask for the smaller creature would led. Before leaving the opened room, Mirk glanced towards the head scribe with a smile and with a small bow that had the dwarf blushing, he left through the opened doors.

Bilbo was waiting for him on the other side with a frown sitting on his face. Mirk's brow lifted in wonder and about question it, but the hobbit had placed a smile on that the human was blinking in surprise. Dropping it without a sound, Mirk smiled and told the hobbit that he was ready. Bilbo nod his head before walking down the hall.

A few floors later, hobbit and man made their way into a large room with many beds lined one after the other with a desk set in one corner, which several dwarves stood around. Hobbit and man made their way towards the small circle.

"Bilbo!" Oin called out with a smile as he was the first to spot the consort. Bilbo watched as one by one four sets of eyes moved to watch him. He felt more than he heard of the taller being huffed in irritation as green eyes meet blue or so he assume.

Mirk could only glare at the king, but have lovely smiles to the young princes and princess. The others smiled back at him as hr took a seat next to the desk and waited.

Bilbo glanced between Thorin and Mirk with a warning before setting on one of the beds with a small tune. Thorin took his place at the right, the furthest from the wizard, of Bilbo while grasping one of the hobbit's hands. They glanced at each other with small smiles before cool hands started to rise his, Thorin's, tunic. Take a glance around the bed, Thorin noticed that his sister was next to the man as if guarding Bilbo from the strange being, while at the foot of the bed were his nephews with identical smiles and mischief glowing in their eyes. Lastly his gaze fell on Oin who was pressing on the pale skin of his one's stomach while muttering under his breath. Not taking his eyes of the healer, Thorin tried to listen for the taller being that sat at the left of everyone.

Oin lifted his hands from the tender belly with a smile, which placed the ease of tension off of Thorin's shoulders.

"Any morning sickness?" The healer asked when he stepped back from the hobbit. He felt Mitk stand before hearing footsteps behind him.

"None so far, but some smells are upsetting." Bilbo answered as he watched Oin move away from him with a nod. He felt another pair of cool hands touch him before Oin could finish speaking the next question. He answered questions while those hands stayed in place on him before he had to look what the other was doing.

Mirk had placed a hand pressing against the middle of his stomach, slightly above his growing bump. His eyes were closed, however it was like his was still had them opened and was staring within his very being. A glow of shimmer gold surround Mirk while a slight nonexistent wind blowed hair away from his face. A frown of concentration lifted the corners of his lips as the glow started to shiver. Dark strands of hair started to stick against his thin neck, cheeks, and forehead. Bilbo felt the surge of power enter him and at the sudden fell of engery had him gasping.

Thorin was the first to lay his hand, that wasn't being held, onto his sword. The others followed. Mirk ignore them.

With the power still swirling inside his belly, near his womb, Bilbo started to worry. Mirk then let out a breath he was holding as words of old and a language long forgotten spilled from his lips. Bilbo felt the swirl of warmth suddenly form a barrier of some sort around the fetus and held before Mirk started to move his hand away.

"A barrier of protection. In case of a sudden outside pressure, or impaled by spear or sword." Mirk stated as he turned to walk away from the group.

"Are you saying I can not protect my consort?" Thorin growled out as he stepped towards the taller being. The unspoken threat hung between everyone in the room. Mirk slowly turned to face Thorin, the king under the mountain, without an ounce of emotion on his face. Everyone blinked and blinked some more. Within seconds Mirk had the dwarf by the hair and pulled hard so that their eyes were meeting. In a low voice that chilled everyone's blood, Mirk spoke:

"I would not leave a child, be it born or not, unprotected."


	5. Chapter 5

-AN: HELLO! I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD AND HAD WROTE THIS UP AND THOUGHT WHY NOT POST IT. I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU MY VIEWERS WOULD REVIEW. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND IF YOU ALL HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.-

Mirk stormed out of the healing halls with coolness. The flare of pure power flanked around him in a protective barrier. His eyes cold and distance to the seer.

No one stopped him.

_-"One must have control. A control over heat, not fire, but a stronger rage that only we could feel. You must remember my words, my son. For you to have..."-_

"Control over ones emotion, is one who is leveled." Murk whispered out with stillness of rage that reek of rottenness in the air. His nose scrunched up at the smell. His felt himself cool, but the anger still reside deep withing him. Thorin's words bouncing around and around to only echo in his mind. Mirk sneered in the darkness that he had found himself standing in. He felt the cool temper of fire burn within him as if he could breath fire. He wanted to return and take the king apart piece by piece.

"Control." The word whispered in disgusting rage. The burning consuming him, blinding him to point that he would preform magic of old onto the dwarf. He breathe through his nose, held his breath, before letting it pass through his mouth. A method his mother once taught him when he came of age and his father had died. Slowly, but surely he started to calm.

He was stepping back into the light when he felt himself light. Standing before him was not who he was expecting to find him. The dwarf only looked at him with curious dazed eyes. The wonder never left those pretty eyes as the dwarf guide him away from the dark hall. Mirk had to wonder who the dwarf was, but before he could question said dwarf he had found himself standing in front of the library. He went to thank the dwarf and question the other, but when he turned to face the pretty faced dwarf, he was gone.

"Where?" He would worry about walking ghost another time and with that thought, Mirk walked into the room. His eyes widen at the sight before that a chocked sob became stuck in his throat. Misty eye, Mirk just look upon the scene before him with a watery smile.

Ori, the strange sweater wearing dwarf, was sitting on bench seat with his focus on the script on the pages on a red lather bond book. A pink tongue stuck between lips that were plumped and wet from said tongue running over them. Eyes a deep brown with brightness that told the taller creature that this dwarf loves all offered information that this book was giving willing to give.

It was those very same bright eyes that startled wide before looking over at the man. Mirk's eyes held a sort of darkness to them even when a smile drifted upon plumped, rosy red lips.

"Mister Mirk." Ori asked softly when said man kneeled before him. Pale long fingers reached out towards the book, but before they could touch the lather bond covers, the massive doors of the room slammed opened. Storming into the room was Thorin who looked Like he had consume something sour when green meet blue.

No one spoke for long moments, even when a rosy cheeked hobbit ran into the room. Their eyes never left each other, even when Bilbo walked between them to starve off a fight.

"Thorin," Bilbo tried to gain the dwarf king's attention, but couldn't. "Mirk." He tried the taller being, but not even a glance towards his own pear of honey color eyes.

Then Thorin moved by squaring his shoulders, head held high and his lips moved as his voice, gruff and heavy, sounded in the room.

"Thank you."

Mirk looked shocked for a moment before a smirk lifted to the corner of his lips.

"I'm head of the clan, Summers." He answered before turning around, dismissing the dwarf. Thorin didn't know what he meant until his mind connected to a long lost memory. He turned and dragged Bilbo out of the room.

Thorin didn't stop until they were far away from prying ears or eyes. He had the hobbit face him before his lips crushed against his one's. Bilbo gasped in surprise, but returned the kiss.

"That I don't mind, but what just happened?" Bilbo asked after they had caught their breath after parting if lips. Thorin didn't speak, but moved the hobbit closer to his chest as his nose pressed against the nook where shoulder and neck met.

"Stories say that the head of the Summer's clan are shape-shifting dragons and if said head of clan gives a child protection, that the child would be blessed by their maker." Thorin answered after he pulled away, but still in arms length. Bilbo looked on confused.

"Maker?" He asked softly as if not believing. Thorin looked just as confused.

"Their maker has been lost in history. I don't know, nor know if Mirk is truly a shape-shfter."

:ELSE WHERE:

Mirk frown as the words he had spoken rush back at him. He groaned as he dropped onto the table top with his hand over his face.

"Why? Oh, why?" He questioned himself as another groan dropped from his lips in regret. "I should've not." He than felt small fingers press against his thigh as if trying to gain his attention. When he looked up, Mirk felt a smile slip onto his face.

"Thorrir." He whispered.

"What?" Mirk flinched back in shock as a different dwarf's face moved in closer his own face. "Who's Thorrir?"

"No one." Mirk answered with a growl. He watched as the dwarf gasped as it moved backwards with wide eyes. A range of fear and curiosity making those brown eyes light in color. "Someone important." Mirk reviled after a moment.

He picked up the red lather bound book and started to leaf through it. When he came to a page he wanted, Mirk flipped the book around and gave it to the dwarf.

"Any questions, come find me, Ori." He said before leaving to the room.

Ori watched him leave with a confused frown playing on his face. His eyes glanced down at the book. A gasp left him.

'_Thorrir_' Was at the top of the page in dark old script runes with ink blacker than night. The name was above a drawing of a dwarf. The dwarf looked roughly mid-hundreds with long dark colored strands of hair that were pulled away from his face. Long braids were pulled back as if holding the top knot in place, long strands of hair fell over shoulders with many more braids. Braids towards his cheeks started high before stopping at the beginning of a shorten beard. The braids in the hair was never completed before a bead or joining another braid that reached the back of the dwarfs head. His beard was cleaned with no braids whatsoever, however four beads (two on each side and at varies of height) clumped together a group of fine hair tightly.

The clothes that dwarf was wearing looked to be fine like silk, but wasn't. His shoulders were clad in a fur lined coat. A hood laid against the lad's back with matching fur lining it. The coat was opened, but the artist didn't give much detail with the other layers of cloth. Ori could see a bow forming before dropping off the page towards one the upper-left corner. Looking back at the face of the drawing, Ori didn't know if this dwarf mastered the art of the Durin Frowning, but the dwarf was frowning deeply as if in deep thought while his eyes seemed to be gazing at something towards the right. Without a clue of what, Ori wasn't sure what he was looking for or at.

Eyes continue down the page and with slight widen eyes, Ori read.

_'Thorrir, son of..._

_147 summers, first to take down a dragon. Thus, the start of..._

_Whispers among the company are of his age. The elders whisper that he is...as...our king. _

_Never married, however had many bed warmers...that he had found...among the Summer Clan.' _

The other information had been lost to age, but Ori didn't care. He stood up from his seat and returned the book to its bookcase, but stopped. He remembered how Mirk had acted when he had saw the bound book. Without a second thought, Ori took the book and placed it under his arm and walked out of the room with it.

He went to go find Mirk.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: HELLO EVWRYONE, I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL. I HOPE YOU ALL IS LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD UPDATE FASTER, PROMISE.

PLEASE ENJOY!)

Ori made his way towards the door with his nerves running amuck within him. His fingers made a loose fist as he raised his arm. His arm in the air, Ori felt himself start to loose himself to his fear. Before running away, he squared his shoulders, head up with narrowed eyes. He knocked on the door. He heard swift padded footfalls move closer to the door before the door opened.

Ori smiled softly as he was let in. Looking around the room, he found a bed that had been pushed away from the desk with sheets rumbled and falling to the floor; a desk sat at the foot of the bed, facing the door with its chair's back on the floor. Papers, books, and quills lay upon the surface of the desk as more books surround it. The book case had been moved to sit next to the bed and even more books were lined surprisingly neatly across the shelves.

Last time he was in the room, it was picked up and the bed made. Ori looked over to his host who had sat down before a small, two person table with a silver tray still full of food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can return once you have finished eating." Ori mumbled as his manners kicked in. He was startled by the laughter that filled the room. His eyes widen when the host gave him a warm smile.

"We don't mind. Please take a seat. I am sure you have questions." His host voice was deep, rolling like thunder and it shook his body. Blushing, Ori made his way to the only other chair and sat down.

"Thank you." Ori said with the blush still strong upon his cheeks. Dark colored brow lifted and green eyes brighten.

"Tis no problem. Here have some. Mirk wouldn't like it if I were to not offer you a share of breakfast." He smile soften even more even when he pushed a small plate towards the dwarf. Ori looked confused at the man before him.

"Excuse me, I don't seem to be rude, however what do you mean 'Mirk wouldn't like', are you not Mirk?" Ori asked, not picking up any of the food. Green eyes narrowed as his head tilted to the side.

"Mirk didn't tell you? I guess not, he wouldn't." He mumbled to himself. He popped a red berry into his mouth. Afterward he sallowed, he licked his lips and with a smirk lifted the dwarfs' chin and leaned over the table. He watched as the blushing grew even redder. His eyes softly narrowed to seduced the dwarf and tilted his head to the side as if he was about to kiss the other.

"We are the same." Than his eyes widen as they became darker and his hand flung away from the other's skin. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Master Ori. I did not mean...I'm sorry."

Ori watched as the man stand from his seat and watched the expressions of the others face. Shock, disbelief, anger, and many more he couldn't name, but the one that caught him was the shock. Ori couldn't see how or why he should be in shock. It wasn't like he was the one who was about to be kissed.

"Master Ori, what was your reason for visiting me?" Mirk asked not facing the dwarf in question.

"Oh, right! I have a few questions about the book you left in my care." Ori answered with looking at the back of the taller creature. He stiffen at the hand on his shoulder before relaxing when a face didn't enter his vision.

"What would that be, Ori." Mirk asked without looking down. He was staring at the mess his bed and desk became.

For many seconds it was quite between the two. Ori finally took his gaze off the table and looked upon the man. He saw the long mane of curls loose and unbound from a braid, but tied at the nap of the man's neck in a low ponytail. Strong, wide shoulders were covered in a light purple sleep tunic that hung off one pale sun-kissed shoulder. Brown loose fitting sleep pants didn't even covered ankles and Ori felt a blush work its way deeper and darker as his eyes rushed back up above Mirk's head.

"Huh...wha?" Ori asked like he didn't hear Mirk question him.

"Your questions."

"Oh right," Ori was startled when dark green eyes connected with his own pair of brown eyes. "Wh-who was Thorrir?" Ori questioned, only messing up once.

Mirk lifted a brow as if wondering how the dwarf didn't know. Sighing, Mirk sat on his bed with his hands in his lap. He looked defeated even with the candles burning light in the room.

"He lived during the first age, my father was already old. Was sick, close to death when they had met first. Thorrir was interested in the workings of Summers. We kept our secrets, but somehow he had found out. He wanted an alliance." Mirk started softly without emotions in his voice. He didn't even noticed when Ori moved to sit next to him.

"What did the alliance in tell?" Ori asked after placing his hand upon the mans arm. Giving his comfort in the form of silence.

"A marriage. Thorrir and my own sister. She was a lot like you and Bilbo put together. She was very caring and she wasn't next in line for the high dragon tittle." Mirk felt the hand tighten around his arm. He lifted his gaze to the dwarf. He gaze far away, he saw a different dwarf at a different time. He smiled sadly.

"Thorrir didn't know. He didn't find out until I had return from far away lands after my fathers' death. He laid his hands on her, her death was follow a few months after. He came after clan then." Mirk growled and he buried his face into the surprised dwarf's neck. He felt arms wrap around him and held him tightly.

"Summers couldn't have fall than. The book didn't say when he died, but..."

"We fought back. Pushed him back to his kingdom and he died in comforts." Mirk mumbled into Ori's skin. "Mother and a few loose relatives and I moved high into the northern mountains where the dragons were." His gaze meet Ori's.

"That's not all." Ori stated. He felt himself grow sad. "On his death bed he told, didn't he?" Ori questioned softly as if afraid.

"Thus started the age of dragon hunting. The Summers were the dragons defense. The elders pushed and drove armies back, the man fought along them hoping. It didn't last long, Summers fell. Those left scattered among middle earth."

"Smaug?" Ori questioned as if not understanding how he had lived. Mirk pressed his forehead against Ori's forehead asking for comfort. Ori pressed his in returned as his arms fell to the man's arms and held them in strong grips.

"Smaug was an Elder, a young one mind you. He was not like he was before his death. He was a right coward. He had took flight and flew over the waters in the north. Where he went, I do not know. However he had changed when he returned. That was about the time The Lonely Mountain was lost." Mirk answered before pulling away.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" He asked after moments of silence. Ori still looked to be processing the information that was just told. When it clicked, Ori looked back up at Mirk.

"What was your roll? In the wars, I mean?"

Mirk thought for a moment and with a bitter smile, he spoke:

"I was head of the clan, I fought along side every dragon and man. When we lost, I left towards the Shire. The hobbits there helped me healed, physical abs emotionally. Then I moved on and wonder."

Ori frowned.

"You didn't meet anyone?" He finally asked and he was surprised when a dark blush bloomed across the man's nose.

"Yes. During my wondering, I had met a traveling dwarf that was a toy maker." Mirk smiled fondly as he remembered.

"Who?" Ori asked, happy that he had gotten off the depressing subject. Mirk's gaze never left his.

"He was king first, but toy maker second."

He answered just a sounding knock echoed in his room. He went to stand and with a look at the dwarf, Mirk opened the door.

Mirk looked down at the hobbit that looked be wondering why Ori was in his room. Before Bilbo could open his mouth, Ori smiled and started to leave.

"Thank you for your time, Mister Mirk." Ori left at his parting words.

"How may I help you, Bilbo?" Mirk asked after Ori left his rooms. Bilbo looked between them and was going to question it, but Mirk raised his hand to stop the words.

"He wanted answers and I was in a sharing mood."

"Oh, well...alright. Thorin wants your consult with something." Bilbo said as he waited for the other to either let him in or walk.

"Oh, dare me. Here come in, come in. My mother would have me by the ear for bad manners." Mirk chuckled out as he once again took a seat at the two person table.

Bilbo chuckled softly while walking to the room. He took a seat across the man and waited.

"Let me finish eating and get dress." Mirk said as he started to spoon fruit into his mouth.

"You have a few minutes before we're needed."

Once finished with the bowl of fruit, Mirk stood up and went to the dresser. He took a tunic of deep red and golden runes on the back and a pair of black pants. He walked over to the indoor bath area and dressed for the day. As he's walking out, Bilbo hands him a comb and the few beads he had. They walked out of the room with Mirk bare foot and a loose braid halfway done.

They made it to the meeting hall without trouble. Mirk even got himself presentable for the dwarf king...

And Mirkwood's own king, King Thanduil.


End file.
